Os Irmãos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by Max Magical
Summary: O plot já muito usado  para não dizer clichê  "E se Harry tivesse uma irmã gêmea?". Leia a fic para descobrir o que poderia acontecer se ele tivesse uma.
1. Prólogo: 31 de Outubro

**Olá! Tive a idéia para essa fic lendo a história de Gêmeos Potter da Gaby Amorinha. Já tinha visto fics similares antes, mas essa me conquistou! Já está nos meus favoritos! **

**Bem, aqui está e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>31 de outubro. Uma motocicleta sobrevoa Surrey, um homem de grande estatura a pilotava. No carrinho lateral do veículo (Sidecar) estavam dois embrulhos de cobertores. O piloto avistou dois vultos parados à frente de uma casa na Privet Drive, com a numeração 4. Aquela casa era o seu destino, ou melhor, o destino dos embrulhos.<p>

O homem aterrissou em frente à casa, levantando seus óculos de proteção até a testa e descendo da motocicleta, não sem antes pegar os embrulhos, segurando cada um em uma mão.

Ele tinha um aspecto selvagem - suas barbas e cabelos negros emaranhados cobriam grande parte de seu rosto e as mãos tinham o tamanho de latas de lixo. Trajava um grande casaco de pele de castor e nos pés do tamanho de filhotes de golfinho, botas de couro.

— Hagrid — O piloto, chamado Rubeus Hagrid, foi cumprimentado por um homem magro, esguio e idoso, de longas barbas e cabelos prateados. Trajava vestes e capa púrpuras e botas afiveladas com salto alto. E, para completar seu aspecto ancião, óculos em meia-lua, colocados na ponta de seu nariz, muito cumprido e torto. Por trás dos óculos, se escondiam olhos azuis claros, luminosos e cintilantes — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?

— Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore — Rubeus Hagrid respondeu o ancião, chamado Albus Dumbledore — O jovem Sirius Black me emprestou. Trouxe eles, professor.

— Não teve nenhum problema?

— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-los inteiros antes que os muggles invadissem o lugar. Eles adormeceram quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.

Albus Dumbledore e a mulher de aspecto severo ao seu lado, Profª. Minerva McGonagall, curvaram-se para os embrulhos de cobertores.

Dentro do embrulho que Hagrid segurava com sua mão direita, estava um menino. Tinha cabelos muito negros e um corte curioso na testa, em forma de raio.

Dentro do embrulho na mão esquerda, estava uma menina. Cabelos ruivos e o mesmo corte, idêntico.

— Foi aí que... — Sussurrou Minerva McGonagall, incapaz de terminar a frase. Ela trazia os cabelos negros presos em um coque apertado, usava óculos de lentes quadradas e vestia vestes e capa verdes-esmeraldas. Sua face, que antes possuía um aspecto severo, agora apresentava uma expressão triste, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Foi — Confirmou Dumbledore Ficarão, cada um, com a cicatriz para sempre.

— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?

— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. — A professora voltou ao seu aspecto severo; ela, obviamente, não considerava a informação necessária — Bem, me dê eles aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.

Hagrid, chorando, entregou os bebês para Dumbledore.

— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir deles, Professor? — Ele perguntou à Dumbledore. O ancião assentiu e Rubeus deu em cada criança um beijo áspero e peludo na testa. Em seguida, soltou um uivo.

— Psiu! — sibilou a Profª. McGonagall — Você vai acordar os muggles!

— Desculpe — O homem se desculpou, entre soluços, puxando um enorme lenço de um dos bolsos de seu casaco e enxugando as lágrimas com ele — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lily e James Potter mortos, e os coitadinhos do Harry e da Amy terem de viver com os muggles...

— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — A professora deu palmadinhas reconfortantes no braço de Hagrid, em seguida olhando para os lados, para verificar se um "muggle" não os tinha descoberto.

O Prof. Dumbledore saltou a mureta de pedra e colocou as duas crianças no batente da porta da frente, tirando uma carta da capa e colocando-a entre os cobertores de Amy. Em seguida, pulou novamente a mureta e voltou à companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto, os três ficaram olhando para os embrulhinhos, os ombros de Hagrid sacudindo, os olhos da Profª. Minerva piscando loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

— Bem — Disse Dumbledore, após este minuto de silêncio — Acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

— É — A voz de Hagrid era abafada e soluçante — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profª. McGonagall, Prof. Dumbledore...

Rubeus enxugou suas lágrimas na manga do casaco e montou na motocicleta, acionando o motor com um pontapé. Com um rugido o veículo levantou vôo e desapareceu no céu negro.

— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Minerva — Dumbledore disse, acenando a cabeça. Em resposta, a professora apenas assou o nariz.

O ancião virou-se e desceu a rua. Na esquina ele parou e puxou um objeto prateado do bolso, semelhante a um isqueiro de prata. Deu um clique e doze esferas luminosas voltaram aos lampiões e a Privet Drive iluminou-se. Dumbledore virou-se para onde estivera Minerva McGonagall, e em seu lugar encontrou um gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua.

— Boa sorte, Harry, Amy... — Ele murmurou para os embrulhos de cobertores no batente da casa nº 4. Em seguida, girou em seus calcanhares e, com um movimento de capa, desapareceu.

* * *

><p>Na Privet Drive, o último lugar do mundo em que se esperaria que algo estranho ou misterioso acontecesse, os gêmeos Potter viraram-se dentro de seus cobertores, sem acordarem. Amy agarrou a carta com sua mãozinha, mas ela e seu irmão continuaram a dormir, sem saber que eram famosos ou especiais. Os gêmeos só iriam acordar dentro de poucas horas, com um grito e a visão de uma mulher loira, de feições cavalares e pescoço comprido. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e em sua face, predominava uma expressão aterrorizada.<p>

— Vernon! Vernon! — A mulher berrou, fazendo os bebês chorarem — São eles! Os gêmeos! Os filhos _dela_! Eles estão aqui, no batente da nossa porta, enrolados em trapos imundos!

Seu esposo, Vernon Dursley, um homem alto e corpulento, de pescoço curto, enormes bigodes e face arroxeada, correu para a esposa.

— Não! — Vernon Dursley berrou. Seus medos da noite anterior estavam se realizando — Não pode ser! O que eles estão fazendo aqui! Petunia, onde estão aquela sua irmã e o marido imprestável? Porque estas crianças estão no batente da nossa porta? Eu exijo uma explicação!

— Vernon, olhe! Olhe, Vernon! — Petunia Dursley, a tia dos irmãos Potter, exclamou, apontando para a carta que Amy segurava — Uma carta! Uma carta nos cobertores dela! Nos cobertores da garota!

— Deixe-me ver — Vernon, cunhado de Lily Potter, disse, pegando a carta da mão de Amy e lendo-a. Petunia espichou seu pescoço comprido para ler a carta.

Ao término da carta, Petunia estava chorando pela morte de Lily, mas dizia para Vernon que estava com raiva da irmã.

— Raiva — Garantiu a tia dos gêmeos — Raiva daquela aberração e do marido imprestável dela! Eles simplesmente explodem e nos deixam com duas crianças a mais para sustentar!

— Já temos Dudley, não queremos mais ninguém! — Completou Vernon — Vamos dar esses dois para o orfanato!

— Não.

— Mas Petunia...

— Eles ficam, Vernon! — Disse firmemente a esposa — Se não os aceitarmos, o pessoal _dela _virá atrás de nós! Você não sabem do que eles são capazes! Você não leu essa carta? Não viu o que eles fazem com pessoas da própria laia? Se fizeram isso com eles, imagine o que farão conosco! Eles ficam, está decidido!

Dito isso, Petunia abaixou e carregou as crianças para dentro de casa. Vernon, vendo que não ia ganhar nada discutir com a esposa, fechou a porta atrás dele.

E assim começou o pior período da vida dos irmãos Potter, que durou dez longos anos...

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Capítulo Dois: Dez Anos Depois

**Obrigado às reviews! **

**Sobre esse capítulo eu gostaria de dizer que não sei se mostra a personalidade de Amy tanto assim. Mas no livro esse capítulo também não mostrava muito do Harry. **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo I: Dez Anos Depois...<strong>

Dez anos haviam se passado desde que Petunia e Vernon Dursley encontraram os sobrinhos órfãos no batente da porta da frente da Privet Drive nº 4. Mas nada em Privet Drive mostrava o tempo que passara, assim como na residência da família Dursley.

Apenas as fotografias sobre o console as lareira mostravam o tempo que passara. Anos antes, havia fotografias de um bebê rechonchudo e rosado que lembrava uma bola de praia; agora havia fotografias que mostravam uma mulher loira e esbelta, um homem corpulento e púrpura, e um menino louro, grande e rosado.

Não havia nada na casa que indicasse a existência de Harry e Amy Potter, mas os irmãos ainda estavam lá, dormindo no armário debaixo das escadas, em uma posição fetal. Mas os irmãos não continuariam a dormir por muito tempo, pois alguém abriu a porta do quarto improvisado e uma luz invadiu o local.

Segurando a porta estava a mulher das fotografias: Petunia Dursley, a tia dos gêmeos.

— Acordem! Levantem-se! Agora! — Tia Petunia ordenou rispidamente. Ela segurava duas toalhas e uma escova de cabelos. Os gêmeos acordaram assustados, nada contentes de terem acordado com a voz aguda da tia — Acordem! Você, menina, vá tomar um banho. E você, garoto, penteie esses seus cabelos! Não quero seu tio reclamando que precisa cortar os cabelos comigo mais uma vez!

Ela jogou as toalhas para Amy (uma para os cabelos e a outra para o corpo) e a escova para Harry. A garota subiu as escadas em direção ao banheiro e Harry penteou os cabelos, em vão.

— Vigie o bacon! E não ouse deixá-lo queimar! Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário do seu primo. — Tia Petunia ordenou e Harry gemeu. Se esquecera que hoje era o aniversário do menininho louro das fotografias: Dudley Dursley, seu primo.

— Que foi que disse? — Perguntou a tia com rispidez.

— Nada, Tia Petunia.

Harry era pequeno e magro, talvez porque dormisse em um armário escuro. Tinha cabelos negros indomáveis e olhos muito verdes. Seus óculos redondos eram remendados com fita adesiva, porque Dudley sempre o socava no nariz. Suas roupas eram quatro vezes maior que eles, pois tinham pertencido ao seu primo. A única coisa que Harry Potter gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha na testa.

Para Amy, o mesmo valia. A cicatriz idêntica era a única coisa de sua aparência que gostava. A garota era magra e estatura mediana (maior que o irmão), tinha cabelos ruivos até um pouco acima dos ombros com uma franja (para esconder a cicatriz) e olhos da cor de avelã. Usava roupas que haviam pertencido a Tia Petunia quando esta era mais nova. Eram roupas antiquadas e fora de moda, mas havia umas poucas que haviam sido compradas em liquidações, brechós, bazares e vendas de garagens. Poucas, pois os Dursley não gostavam da idéia de ter que gastar dinheiro com os irmãos Potter, mesmo que fossem seus sobrinhos, não eram considerados parte da família.

A primeira pergunta que Amy fizera à Tia Petunia foi perguntar como conseguira a singular cicatriz.

— No acidente de carro em que seus pais morreram. E não faça perguntar.

Ah, _não faça perguntas_... Os gêmeos logo aprenderam que se quisessem levar uma vida tranquila na casa dos Dursley era melhor seguir essa regra à risca.

Enquanto Harry vigiava o bacon (fritava, para dizer a verdade), pode-se ouvir alguém berrando e batendo na porta do banheiro, com uma voz autoritária.

— Ande logo, menina! Não é você que paga a conta de água!

Quem gritara fora o homem corpulento e púrpura das fotografias: Vernon Dursley, esposo de Petunia e pai de Dudley. Vernon Dursley adentrou a cozinha resmungando algo como "Fardos! Custam o olho da cara!".

— Penteie o cabelo! — Ordenou a Harry, a guisa de bom-dia.

Harry estava fritando os ovos, quando chegaram Amy e Dudley com a mãe.

— Feliz Aniversário, anjinho! — Tia Petunia impediu o filho de correr em encontro aos presentes (que eram tantos, que a mesa da cozinha quase desaparecera por completo), para beijá-lo na bochecha. Enquanto Petunia constantemente comparava o filho com "um anjinho que caiu do céu" (em suas próprias palavras), os órfãos Potter constantemente pensavam que o primo era igualzinho a um porco rosado e rechonchudo usando peruca loura.

— Menina sirva seu tio e o Dudley. Ande! E você, menino, tome um banho! E use a mesma toalha que a sua irmã usou!— Amy colocou uma porção desnecessariamente grande de ovos com bacon para Vernon, em seguida servindo uma maior ainda para Dudley. O louro enfiou uma garfada cheia na boca, e contava os presentes enquanto comia. _Trinca e quatro... Trinta e cinco... Trinta e seis..._

— Trinta e seis! — Dudley exclamou, sua face rechonchuda dobrando de tamanho e ficando em um tom ameaçador de vermelho — Dois a menos do que no ano passado!

— Dudoca, você esqueceu de contar o da sua tia Marge, que está bem aqui embaixo do grandão do Papai e da Mamãe! — Vernon disse, mimando o filho e apontando para algo bem fino embrulhado em roxo berrante, embaixo de uma caixa grossa, embrulhada em laranja e com um laço cor de rosa.

— Está bem, então! São trinta e sete — Amy começou a engolir a comida em seu prato sem antes mastigar, prevendo um grande acesso de raiva, em que Dudley provavelmente iria virar a mesa.

Mas o faro apurado de Petunia Dursley também captou o doce perfume do perigo, e a matriarca da família Dursley, temendo pelo mobiliário e sua porcelana chinesa, apressou-se a dizer:

— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para o meu fofinho ainda hoje, não é, Vernon? — O corpulento Sr. Dursley acenou com a cabeça — Que tal, Coisa fofa de Mami?

— Então eu vou ficar com... — Dudley começou a fazer uma demorada conta nos dedos e Amy, rolando os olhos, disse:

— Trinta e nove.

— Isso mesmo, Dudinha, trinta e nove — Tia Petunia deu o crédito ao filho e Amy arregalou os olhos e protestou:

— Mas fui eu que...

— Quieta! — Ordenou Petúnia rispidamente, e virou-se para o filho, sorrindo — Que tal, queridinho? Que tal? Trinta e nove...

— Hum... Trinta e nove... Tudo bem, então! — E agarrou o pacote mais próximo, que era mais uma televisão para o seu quarto.

— Hehe! — Tio Vernon riu, virando-se para o filho e arrepiando-lhe os cabelos — O garotão aqui é igualzinho ao papai: Quer tudo a que tem direito! Continue assim, meninão! Quando você crescer vai ser um grande homem de negócios que vai ser...

Enquanto Tia Petunia corria a atender um telefonema, o patriarca Dursley discursava sobre o futuro brilhante do filho e Harry (que terminou o banho rapidamente, não querendo ouvir os berros de Vernon ou a voz aguda de Petunia batendo na porta) e Amy observavam Dudley desembrulhar seus presentes: um relógio de ouro, uma filmadora nova, a bicicleta que tanto queria (embora ninguém conseguisse explicar porque, já que Dudley tinha aversão a qualquer exercício que não envolvesse bater em alguém- embora tio Vernon dissesse que Dudley era um menino forte e saudável, que amava os esportes), o mais novo modelo de computador em questões de tecnologia, um aeromodelo, um Playstation e tudo mais o que ordenou que seus parentes ricos e esnobes comprassem.

— Más notícias, Vernon — Anunciou Petunia, colocando o telefone do gancho. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada — A Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com eles.

Tia Petunia indicou os gêmeos com a cabeça. Duda ficou horrorizado, mas os irmãos Potter trocaram sorrisos.

Todo ano, no aniversário de Dudley, ele levava um amiguinho (ou melhor, um comparsa da sua gangue) para um passeio no lugar que escolhesse. Amy e Harry ficavam na casa de Arabella Figg, a vizinha gagá dos Dursley. Harry e Amy detestavam o lugar: na casa predominava um odor de repolho e a anciã os reuniam no sofá, para mostrar um álbum que continha fotografias de todos os gatos que já possuíra.

Os gêmeos sabiam que deviam sentir pena da pobre mulher de coração bom, mas não era fácil sentir pena com o pensamento de que ficaria um ano sem olhar para os gatos dela, que a cada minuto soltava uma nova bola de pelo.

— E agora? O que faremos? — Parecia que era o fim do mundo para Petunia Dursley. O fim. Ela olhou para os irmãos Potter furiosa, com a certeza de que eles haviam provocado tudo isso.

— Que tal a Marge?

— Não diga tolice, Vernon, sua irmã odeia os dois!

Os Dursley frequentemente falavam dos sobrinhos assim, como se não estivessem ali ou fossem insetos insignificantes que não conseguissem os compreender.

— Aquela sua amiga... Yvonne?

— De férias em Majorca!

— Porque vocês simplesmente não nos deixam aqui? — Harry arriscou, esperançoso (ele poderia jogar no Playstation de Dudley, usar o computador e assistir a TV, enquanto a irmã poderia pintar as unhas com os esmaltes da tia e usar a maquiagem dela).

— E na volta encontrar a minha casa destruída? Nem pensar! — Tia Petunia parecia ter engolido um limão inteirinho.

— Nós não vamos destruir a casa! — Amy argumentou, ofendida.

— Já sei! Vamos levá-los conosco e deixá-los no carro!

— Nem pensar, Petunia! O carro é novo em folha!

Dudley usou sua maior arma: chorar. Ele sabia que se chorasse a mãe lhe daria tudo o que ordenasse.

— Não quero que eles lá! Sempre estragam tudo!

— Dudinha da mamãe, não chore! Mamãe não vai deixar nada estragar seu dia especial! — A mãe o abraçou. Dudley lançou um olhar malvado para os gêmeos sem os pais verem — Mamãe vai estar lá para te proteger deles!

— Proteger ele da gente? — Sussurrou Amy para Harry — Ele que sempre bate em você! E puxa o meu cabelo! E estraga todas as minhas roupas!

— Não liga para eles, mana! — Sussurrou Harry para a irmã — Eles são os Dursley. Os Dursley! Eles são malucos, você sabe disso!

A campainha tocou e Dudley subitamente parou de chorar e Tia Petunia disse alarmada:

— Ai meu Deus! São eles! Os Polkiss

Piers Polkiss, um menino magricela e cara de rato, era um amigo de Dudley, membro da gangue do primo de Harry. Normalmente era Piers quem segurava os garotos por trás enquanto Dudley batia neles.

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, Harry e Amy estavam sentados no banco traseiro do carro do Tio Vernon, com Piers Polkiss e Dudley, a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. Os gêmeos não conseguiam acreditar em sua sorte. Claro que, antes de saírem, Tio Vernon os puxou para o lado<p>

— Olhem aqui vocês dois — Ele aproximou a cara grande e roxa e ergueu o dedo indicador — Se algum de vocês fizer alguma gracinha sequer, vai ficar trancado naquele maldito armário até o Natal! Entendido?

— Sim, Titio — Respondeu Amy, rolando os olhos. A grande cara de Vernon inchou ainda mais, ao ser chamado de "titio".

— Não vamos fazer nenhuma graçinha! Nós prometemos, não é, Amy? — Harry virou-se para a irmã.

— É — Mas a garota tinha um sorriso travesso. Harry conhecia bem aquele sorriso: a irmã sempre o usava quando ia se vingar de Dudley e sua turma. Harry achou melhor estar enganado dessa vez, pois sempre que acontecia alguma coisa de errado, Petunia e Vernon os culpavam.

Uma vez, Tia Petunia estava cansada de Vernon tanto reclamar dos cabelos de Harry, e, para não gastar dinheiro com os sobrinhos, pegou um par de tesouras de jardinagem e cortou todo o cabelo de Harry. O pobrezinho ficara quase careca, excerto por uma franja, que ela deixou para...

— Esconder essa cicatriz horrorosa! — Dissera a tia na época.

Harry não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira, pensando nas risadas que aquele corte de cabelo ridículo iria provocar na escola da manhã seguinte. Mas quando no dia seguinte abriu a porta do armário, seus cabelos haviam voltado ao normal.

* * *

><p>— <em>Porque todos vocês estão olhando para mim assim? — Harry perguntara. A tia empalidecera, os olhos de Dudley estavam arregalados e Tio Vernon estava mais púrpura do que nunca.<em>

— _Harry — Dissera Amy — Seus cabelos... Eles voltaram ao normal._

_Harry se olhou no grande espelho retangular da sala e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Quero dizer, isso até Tio Vernon agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa e jogá-lo no armário, para onde Tia Petunia já havia empurrado Amy. _

— _Vocês vão ficar aí dentro até aprenderem a não serem aberrações ingratas! — Rosnou o patriarca Dursley, trancando os gêmeos dentro do quartinho improvisado_

— _Mas a gente não fez nada! — Argumentou Amy, batendo na porta do armário. _

* * *

><p>Mas de nada adiantou. Tio Vernon não acreditou neles. Ninguém nunca acreditava.<p>

Uma semana no armário.

Outra vez, Dudley tinha puxado tão forte o cabelo de Amy, que havia arrancado vários tufos de cabelo.

* * *

><p>— <em>Você é um idiota mesmo! — Disse a gêmea, irritada. Enquanto Dudley e sua gangue riam como tontos, bateu uma rajada de vento e levou todos os fios de cabelos dos garotos, como se fossem perucas. <em>

— _Ai, ai... Sempre desconfiei que usasse peruca, Dudley, mas agora tenho certeza — Amy disse, entre risadas. Mas o irmão, que estava ao seu lado, cutucou-a — Que foi... Uoa!O-oi-i, t-ti-tia-a._

— _De castigo! Os dois! Para o seu quarto — Tia Petunia disse rispidamente, tomando cuidado para não mencionar o armário na frente dos "amiguinhos" do filho — Andem! _

* * *

><p>Enquanto os gêmeos iam em direção ao seu armário, Harry de cabeça baixa, e Amy bufando, Tia Petunia pensava se deveria ou não levar os garotos para comprarem perucas, que iriam usar até as cabeleiras crescerem novamente.<p>

Mas não foi preciso chegar a uma conclusão, porque ocorreu algo incrível quando Harry, temendo que ficassem no armário até que os cabelos terminassem de crescer, desejou bem forte que tudo não passasse de um sonho.

Os gêmeos só lembram que tudo começou a girar bem forte e que, com medo, eles fecharam os olhos e quando abriram novamente, tudo parara de girar e Tia Petúnia estava os chamando para fazer o café da manhã. Quando chegaram à cozinha, Dudley era ainda o garoto gordinho de sempre, com a farta cabeleira loura de sempre, que Amy sempre dizia que era peruca.

Outra vez, Tia Petunia tentara vestir Harry com um macacão antigo muito antiquado de Dudley: Marrom com pompons cor de abóbora. Mas quanto mais tentasse enfiá-lo pela cabeça de Harry, mais o macacão encolhia. No que deve ter sido a vigésima tentativa, o macacão parecia roupinha de boneco. Por sorte, nenhum dos gêmeos foi punido dessa vez.

— Deve ter encolhido na lavagem! Roupa barata! — Concluiu Petunia na ocasião.

Por falar em roupas, Amy ,quando era pequena, era muito sonhadora. Uma vez cismou que queria ser princesa, porque tinha encontrado uma bela boneca de porcelana que pertencera à Petunia, que estava vestida como princesa, no sótão.

Amy queria tanto o vestido que, não se sabe como, o vestido aumentou absurdamente de tamanho, perfeito para a garota vestir. Quando desceu usando o vestido, Tia Petunia teve um ataque de nervos e quando se recuperou, colocou os gêmeos (Harry sempre ficava junto da irmã e estava com ela no sótão) de castigo quatro semanas, sem direito a jantar.

Mas os gêmeos se meteram em seu maior castigo (dois meses, sem jantar) quando Harry estava correndo da gangue de Dudley e quando o garoto se viu sem saída, ele estava no telhado das cozinhas da escola. Harry supôs que o vento o tivesse apanhado na hora que tentou saltar para trás das latas de da porta da cozinha (conforme tentou explicar para os tios pela porta do armário). Amy ficou de castigo também, pois tentou defender o irmão.

Mas hoje (os gêmeos prometeram à si mesmos) nada daria errado. O destino os presenteou com a chance de passar um aniversário de Dudley longe da velha Arabella Figg. Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder essa chance.

A viagem de carro estava indo muito bem, sem Dudley nem Piers implicarem, até Vernon ver alguém pilotando uma motocicleta ao lado do carro.

— Hunf! — O passatempo favorito de Vernon Dursley era se queixar; se queixar sobre o banco, Harry, dos colegas da empresa, Amy, o conselho, Harry, dos impostos e Amy eram alguns de seus assuntos favoritos. —... Roncando pelas ruas feito loucos, esses arruaceiros!

— Eu sonhei com uma motocicleta voadora! — Disse Harry. Vernon quase bateu no carro da frente. Ele virou-se para Harry, com a cara grande e púrpura.

— MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!

— Eu sei que não. Foi só um sonho. Só isso.

Harry no mesmo instante desejou não ter dito isso. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley odiavam mais do que serem "interrogados" pelos sobrinhos, era anormalidade. Não importava se fosse sonho ou série de TV, parecia que pensavam que eles podiam arranjar idéias perigosas e explodir a Privet Drive inteira, ou pior, cometerem um homicídio, seja matando à tiros a família ou realizando um ataque em massa em um local público.

Fora esse "pequeno" incidente, não houve nada de errado naquela perfeita manhã de Junho.

Vernon parou à entrada do museu, para comprar enormes sorvetes de chocolate para Dudley e seu amigo cara de rato. Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo em direção à família...

— O que esse lindo casal de gêmeos vai querer? — Perguntou a dona da carrocinha, sorrindo amavelmente para os irmãos Potter.

Vernon, resmungando (e recebendo um olhar de censura da amável senhora), comprou-lhes um picolé barato de limão, para dividiram. Enquanto o lambiam, Amy e Harry pensaram que não era nada ruim. Na verdade, era a melhor coisa que já haviam saboreado em toda as suas miseráveis vidinhas de órfãos. Os animais do zôo eram atrações à parte; principalmente um gorila peludo, muito parecido com o primo, só que não era loiro.

Os gêmeos tomaram o devido cuidado de andar afastado do primo e o amigo, porque estes bocejavam entediados, sinal de que logo se interessariam pelo seus esportes favorito: bater em Harry, quebrar-lhe os óculos, puxar o cabelo de Amy, rasgar sua roupa "nova" (adquirida em uma venda de garagem organizada pela Sra. Polkiss) e tudo ao que têm "direito".

Mas para o contentamento de Dudley, dos gêmeos e de Piers, Tia Petunia chamou-os para almoçar no restaurante do zôo (Dudley estava contente porque iria comer, Piers porque seu líder parecia feliz e os gêmeos porque os garotos se distraíram e não iriam sofrer mais em suas mãos).

Na hora da sobremesa, Dudley teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvete de chocolate não era grande o suficiente.

Vernon comprou-lhe outro sorvete e deixou os gêmeos terminarem o primeiro. Tudo estava muito bem, e para os irmãos Potter, quando as coisas vão bem, é porque vem um desastre em seguida. E é o que iria acontecer naquele dia, e Amy e Harry sabiam disso muito bem.

Após o almoço, Vernon perguntou para seu filho e o "amiguinho" qual parte do zôo queriam ver agora. A resposta de ambos fora: "Alojamento dos Répteis".

Um minuto depois lá estavam eles: Colando os narizes e as mãos nos vidros, cada qual com uma espécie de cobra ou lagarto. Dudley e Piers queriam ver as cobras mortíferas, com presas venenosas. Escolheram a maior que havia: uma Boa Constrictor (ou jibóia-constritora). Com cerca de dois metros, essa espécie poderia dar duas voltas completas no carro de Tio Vernon, e amassá-lo, reduzindo-o à uma lata de lixo. Mas a jibóia escolhera aquele momento para dormir o sono de beleza das jibóias-constritoras.

— Faça-a se mexer! — Ordenou Dudley para o pai, vendo a sonolência do animal.

— Mexa-se! Ande! — Vernon disse à cobra, rispidamente, batendo no vidro com os nós dos dedos. Mas a cobra continuou à dormir, talvez os ignorando ou talvez não tivesse ouvido justamente porque dormia.

— Que chato! — Exclamou Dudley. A família e Piers se afastaram do tanque da cobra para procurar espécies mais interessantes, mas Harry e Amy postaram-se em frente ao vidro, estudando a jibóia-constritora com o olhar. Nenhum dos dois se admiraria se aquela cobra morresse entediada. Não tinha companhia alguma à não ser os visitantes do zôo, batendo rudemente em seu vidro.

— Isto é pior que ter um armário como quarto — Murmurou Amy no ouvido de Harry, que concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou:

— Pelo menos podemos visitar o resto da casa.

A jibóia fez um gesto inesperado, assustando-os: ela havia aberto os olhos e agora levantava a cabeça até eles chegarem ao nível dos olhos dos gêmeos.

E piscou.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Amy levou a mão à boca. Ambos olharam para os lados, verificando se alguém os assistia. Mas não havia ninguém. E retribuíram o gesto da cobra, piscando também.

A jibóia, então, apontou a cabeça em direção à família Dursley e Piers Polkiss, em seguida levantando os olhos para o teto. Lançou aos gêmeos um olhar que dizia:

— _Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo._

— Nós sabemos — Harry murmurou, embora não tivesse certeza de que fosse ouvido. — Deve ser bem chato.

A cobra acenou com a cabeça.

— Mas de onde você vem? — Perguntou o menino.

A jibóia apontou com a cabeça para a placa próxima ao vidro com os dizeres:

**Boa Constrictor,**

**Brasil**

— Ah, Brasil! — Exclamou Amy — Já o vi em fotografias. E outro dia, em um canal à cabo estava passando um documentário sobre o Brasil! Muito lindo o pais!

— Como era a vida? Era bom lá? — Perguntou o irmão.

A jibóia apontou novamente para a placa:

**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro**

— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?

A cobra sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. Amy suspirou. Ela, estranhamente, queria abraçar a jibóia e reconfortá-la. A menina foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por um grito às suas costas: era Piers.

— DUDLEY! SR. DURSLEY! VENHA VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Dudley correu ao encontro da cobra, jogando os irmãos Potter ao chão de concreto.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que ninguém sabe como foi: Num instante, Dudley e Piers estavam colados no vidro do tanque e, um segundo depois, o vidro havia desaparecido, com os garotos berrando assustados ao caírem dentro do tanque da jibóia-constritora.

A jibóia, por sua vez, desenrolou-se e escorregou pelo chão, causando gritos de horror e famílias subirem nos bancos. Quando o espécime deslizou perto dos irmãos, virando a cabeça em sua direção e sibilando: "_Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigos_".

Após vários gritos, expressões de horror, e uma cobra fugindo pelas ruas de Surrey, dirigindo-se para o Brasil_, _o zelador do alojamento dos répteis desceu de seu banco e, em estado de choque, murmurou repetidamente:

— Mas o vidro... Para onde foi o vidro?

Os olhares dos gêmeos voltaram-se para os garotos dentro do tanque, que só agora se levantavam. Também, só agora Vernon e Petunia Dursley perceberam que seu amado "bebê" estava dentro do tanque da cobra. Mas quando saíam do tanque, o vidro estava lá novamente. Petunia gritou e colou-se no vidro. Vernon alertando um zelador de olhar distante dali, e os gêmeos mal podendo conter um sorrisinho.

* * *

><p>O diretor do zôo em carne e osso preparou uma xícara de chá para uma ofegante Petunia Dursley, enquanto desculpava-se inúmeras vezes para um tanto quanto nervoso Vernon Dursley.<p>

Piers Polkiss e Dudley Dursley eram incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa senão balbuciar. Pelo que Harry e Amy Potter viram, a jibóia-constritora não interagira com os garotos, mas quando o primo e o amigo chegaram ao carro do Tio Vernon, contavam proezas de como a cobra os ferozmente atacou, em uma tentativa de morder Dudley e estrangular Piers.

Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Amy e Harry, foi quando Piers deu um tempo nas proezas e disse:

— Harry e Amy estavam conversando com ela, não estavam?

Vernon esperou até a hora da Sra. Polkiss buscar Piers para colocá-los de castigo.

— Para... O... Armário,... Sem comida! — Foi tudo que conseguiu disser antes de colapsar em sua poltrona favorita e embebedar-se de conhaque.

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde, em seu armário, os irmãos Potter desejaram ter um relógio. Nenhum dos dois sabia que horas eram e nem tinham certeza de se os Dursley já tinham caído em sono profundo. Só poderiam arriscar-se para sair do armário e ir até a cozinha para conseguir alguma coisa para comer quando a família estivesse à dormir.<p>

Viviam com os Dursley há quase dez anos, dez miseráveis anos, desde que se lembravam, quando eram bebezinhos e seus pais haviam falecido em um acidente de carro. Não conseguiam se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando o acidente ocorreu; às vezes, quando forçavam a memória, se lembravam de um lampejo de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa. Apenas isto. Eles supunham que isto fosse o acidente de carro, embora não conseguissem lembrar-se de onde vinha a luz verde. Também não lembravam nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falaram deles e os proibiram de perguntar qualquer coisa. E não havia nenhuma fotografia deles na casa, assim como não havia nenhuma dos irmãos.

Quando eram mais novos, os gêmeos acordavam todo dia com a esperança de que, naquele dia, um parente desconhecido surgisse na casa dos Dursley, exigindo levá-los consigo. Levá-los para sua casa, para uma vida melhor, de amor e carinho e não de longas horas trancados no armário debaixo da escada, recebendo pancadas do próprio primo ou tendo que cozinha o café, almoço e jantar.

Embora toda esta esperança, isto nunca acontecera. Ano após ano os infelizes irmãos Potter se convenciam mais e mais de que seus únicos parentes vivos eram Vernon, Petunia e Dudley Dursley. Mas ainda assim, eles achavam (ou talvez fosse apenas ilusão) de que estranhos peculiares que encontravam de vez em quando nas ruas os conhecia.

Certa vez, um homem curvou-se emocionado para Harry e beijou demoradamente a mão de Amy quando os gêmeos acompanharam Tia Petunia e Dudley à um supermercado. A tia saiu sem comprar nada, empurrando-os para a saída; não sem antes indagar furiosa para os irmãos se conheciam aquele estranho senhor.

Uma anciã centenária e de fisionomia amalucada acenou freneticamente para eles quando passaram por ela no ônibus escolar. E um homem trajando vestes púrpuras chegara à apertar as mãos dos gêmeos e em seguida sumir misteriosamente.

Na escola, Harry e Amy não tinham ninguém. Toda a escola sabia que a gangue de Dudley odiava aqueles estranhos irmãos Potter. E ninguém queria cruzar o caminho de Dudley e sua gangue.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


End file.
